The Imperial Government of Switzerland
A letter from his majesty himself, King Yellowfish I: Dear fellow Swiss, '' Today, we have reached a great achievement together. Following the death of my father, and fantastic rein of the Age of Exploration, we now enter a new age. With the establishment of new laws and my father's appearences in my imagination has helped me, through the past 2 months, push forward for the better of Switzerland. Together, unified as one, Switzerland enters the new, Imperial Age! Switzerland has now declared itself as an empire. Long live Switzerland! Long live the government! Long live the King!'' ~Sincerely, King Yellowfish I of Switzerland '' Royal Family *King Yellowfish I (David Kroshbon) *Crown Prince Casey I (Casey Kroshbon) *Lord Alexander Kroshbon *Lord Richard Kroshbon *Lady Rose Kroshbon Office of the Prime Minister *Prime Minister - Nate Crestbreaker *Minister of State - Samuel Darkwalker *Minister of Defense - Chris Helmshot *Minister of Finance - *Chief Advisor - Josef Grau *Vice Advisor - John Scotsman The Ministry of State *Advisor of Internal Affairs - *Advsior of National Security - The Ministry of Finance *Advisor of Taxes - *Advisor of Trade - The Ministry of Defense *Lord General of the Army - *Lord Admiral of the Navy - Thomas Shipmorgan *Field Marshall of Special Forces - Prosecutionment *Minister of State - Holds power to void judge and lower lords, ultimately makes decision, though decision is persuaded by advisors. *State Advisor - Advises Minister of State on their choice. *Judge *Jury Lord Group I *Lord of Jury- These three positions are to act as a full jury, though their permanent job is to be the jury. *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Jury Lord Group II *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Lord of Jury *Defendant / Victim Provinces Province of the Joeson The Province of the Joseon Dynasty is East of Swizerland in Asia, connected by sea routes. *Viceory - Casey I *Chief Commissioner of Northern Joeson - *Chief Commissioner of Southern Joeson - The Province of Wurttemburg *Viceory - John Scotsman *Chief Commissioner of Stuttgart ~ Joseph Coalsmythe *Chief Commissioner of Freiburg ~ Information on the Swiss Empire *Capital - Bern *Population 21,750,000 *Guild - Swiss Kingdom *Government Type - Constitutional Monarchy *Motto - Svizzero di regola nei momenti di disperazione. *Monarch - King Yellowfish I *Common Name - Swiss Empire *Official Name - Empire of Switzerland *State Religion - Roman Catholic *Armed Forces - 300,000 ''Swiss Europe Map before the fall of the Caribbean Swiss Asian Map Social Class Hierarchy *Royalty & King *Ministry & Government *Lords *Soldiers *Merchants *Common Folk *Poor Class *Slaves Polotics & Economy Political Parties #Constitutional Party *Party Leader - Sir Joseph Grey #Monarchial Party *Party Leader- Samuel Darkwalker Swiss Royal Regiment Ranks Commissioned Officers: Explination of Commissioned Officers: A Commissioned Officer derives authority directly from a sovereign power and is charged with the duties and responsibilities of a specific office or position. Commissioned officers are typically the only persons, in an armed forces environment, able to act as the commanding officer of a military unit. Commissioned Officers are expected to attend a Military University and receive their commission upon graduation. General Lieutenant General Major General Brigadier General Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain First Lieutenant Second Lieutenant Non Commissioned Officers/Regular Infintry Ranks: Explination of Non-Commissioned Officers: Where as Commissioned Officers take their authority from the Sovereign Power of their nation, Non-commissioned officers take their authority from the commanding officer of their unit. Their power and authority is limited only to other NCO's and lower ranking Infantry men. Sergeant Major First Sergeant Master Sergeant Sergeant First Class Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Specialist Private First Class Private Diplomatic Relations The Diplomatic Relations of Switzerland are currently being controlled by the Minister of State. Portraits of Members 158px-Tyler_Crossbones.jpg|Roger Warskull, Former Minister of Defense James_Wolfe.jpg|Richard Venables, Former Duke of Jura -Tyler_cross_bones.png|William II, Formerly King of Switzerland and Duke of Bern 147px-Blue's_Swiss_Protrait.jpg|Blau Wolfe XIII, Former CEO of the Swiss Trading Co., Former Count of Valais, and Principal of Kohle University 154px-Worth1000modernrenassaince7.jpg|Scotsman, Viceroy of Wurttemberg 185px-Matthiaskenway.jpg|Sir Matthew Richard Allessiano O'malley, former King of Switzerland and Duke of Bern, former Director of the Swiss Intelligence Agency, former Minister of State, and former Swiss diplomat to the Ottoman Empire 185px-David5.png|King David Kroshbon I, Duke of Bern. 139px-Blau's_Businessman_Portrait.jpg|Blau Wolf XIV, Minister of Finance, Captain of the 1st Askar, and Pressman of the White Cross. Category:World Role-Play Category:Governments Category:Countries